one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Judge Dredd Vs Robocop
These two eponymous law enforcers go head to head to see who packs the bigger punch! Character Select (Tears of a Mandrake) Announcer: Select Your Character! Intro (Watch the World Burn, 0:00-0:45) In the middle of the night, the city streets of the downtown core are deserted; bright white street lights illuminate the path of a massive semi-truck as it makes its way around a corner. Painted on the side of the truck, the OCP logo reflects away light as it passes by, signalling very precious cargo on the inside. As an overpass comes up ahead, the truck makes the dip inside, increasing the brightness of its headlights as it heads into the dark tunnel. However, the driver squints and suddenly stops the truck as he narrowly avoids running into another truck parked paralell in the darkness. With tunnel walls on his side and a blockade at the front, the driver panics and tries to reverse; however, two motorcycles with massive tires round the sides of the tunnel and roll up to the truck. Heavy boots step off of one and march towards the truck, and as the driver fumbles to take out a pistol and a walkie talkie, he is suddenly grabbed by a thick gloved hand busting through the window; the hand of the mysterious individual yanks him out of the truck. (Judgement Day Theme, 0:00-1:15) The driver’s distress is not unnoticed. A car lies in the dark a few streets away, and soon, it receives a radio broadcast. Radio: Cargo is compromised. Convoy move in. The roof of the car suddenly lights up red and blue, and the sounds of a police siren blare out as the cop car revs up and drives out of the alley, making a beeline straight to the underpass. It’s followed by two other cop cars as it approaches the scene of the crime. At the back of the stranded trailer, the shadowed man steps up on the hitch to open up the back door, while his partner stands guard. Sliding up the door, the man gazes upon a large shipment of weapons, before the back of the truck is suddenly lit up. He turns around to face the light, revealing the iconic helmet of Judge Dredd. Dredd and his partner stare at the three police cars, which surround the entrance to the tunnel. The door to one opens, and a large metal leg steps out. Slowly, a titanium-clad figure steps out and marches a few steps forward to address the two men. The figure is the cyborg police officer, Robocop. Robocop: Freeze. Put your hands up, and step away from the vehicle. Rookie Judge: Officer, we have just intercepted a dangerous weapons shipment believed to be a part of a dangerous smuggling ring. At ease. Robocop does not take the words lightly, and a compartment in his leg opens up; a gun slides out, and he promptly grabs it and twirls it in his hand as he aims it at the two Judges. Robocop: This is your final warning. You are under arrest for assault, and attempted theft. I would not advise adding resisting to your charges. Rookie: You and what backup? It’s not hard to tell your other rides don’t have drivers. We don’t scare easy. Two thundering footsteps cut the Rookie’s bragging short, and slowly, an ED-209 lumbers into view. Rolling out its two mounted machine guns, it attempts to intimidate the two judges. At the sight of that, and after receiving a reassuring nod from Dredd, the rookie begins to lower his Lawgiver, and drops it to the ground. Robocop lowers his pistol, but the ED does not retract its weapons. Rather, it stays locked on, and menacingly stares the two down. In the reflection of the light from the police sirens, the OCP logo can be seen. Rookie: What are you doing? Tell your guy to stand down! (Silence) Robocop: ED-209. Suspect has dropped their weapon! The machine doesn’t respond, and its guns start warming up. Rookie: Oh shit... Dredd: ROOKIE, NO! The Rookie, fearing for his life, reaches down for his Lawgiver and aims it at the ED. However, responding to the sudden threat, the ED immediately opens fire, gunning down the rookie with a hail of bullets and a proportionate amount of blood. Only after six seconds of continuous fire does the ED stop, leaving a muddled corpse in its wake. (Pacific Rim Theme. 0:00-0:24) Dredd hops off the back of the truck and looks down solemnly at his partner; despite him being a rookie, the man was only two days from retirement. As if his expression could show anything else, Dredd looks up at Robocop heavily enraged. Robocop: Come quietly, before any more excessive force is necessary. Dredd: You call that excessive force? Robocop: OCP Technology is registered and licensed to kill if deemed necessary. If you surrender, you will be alive, but prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Dredd steps forward, and holds up his own Lawgiver behind his back; the weapon recognizes his thumbprint and glows green. The ED, sensing something is up, aims its guns again. Dredd: I AM the law. The ED takes a few steps closer, standing right next to Robocop; the officer himself, human as he is, does not budge, and holds his weapon steady. Robocop: Not in this jurisdiction. Announcer: LET’S GET DOWN TO BUSINESS! READY! Dredd: HI-EX. The Judge whips out the Lawgiver and fires a massive blast straight at the ED. 'FIGHT!!!' Who are you rooting for? Judge Dredd! Robocop! Draw! 60 (Pacific Rim, 0:46-1:36) Robocop fires two shots from his Auto-9, but then has to quickly sidestep out of the way as the mech at his side explodes; Dredd’s first target with his explosive shot. As it collapses to the ground with its upper half a wreck of smoldering flames and twisted metal, it falls down on Robocop, who is too slow to completely dodge; he is, however, tough enough to remain on his feet. Standing up, he pushes the junk off of him, but it is too late to stop Dredd from retreating to the side of the truck; the Judge fires several shots from his Lawgiver, which hit Robocop in the chest and make him slightly flinch, but other than leaving black marks on his armour, they do no damage. Regaining his bearings, Robocop aims his weapon. Robocop: I am composed of titanium. 53 Murphy fires four more shots from his machine pistol, which glance off the truck and walls of the tunnel as Dredd backs into cover. Dredd: Armour pierce. Dredd leaps out into the open and fires a shot; this one punctures Robocop’s chest. Robocop: Augh! 49 A view from Robocop’s visor indicates the shot just missed one of his lungs, but his visor locks on to Dredd in the dark tunnel; warning signs go off when he spots Dredd mounting his Lawmaster. From the police car behind him, a piece of machinery smashes through the windshield and attaches itself to Alex’s back, and thrusters go off at the bottom; while his jetpack equips. Robocop’s left leg opens up, and he attaches a black extension onto his arm. The thrusters of his pack go off and Robocop shoots towards the tunnel; in flight, he fires two explosive shots that smash into the Lawmaster, exploding and sending Dredd stumbling back; Robocop rams into him and grips him by the neck before smashing him through the truck blockade, and carries him out the other side of the overpass where he throws him down into the street. The Judge hits the ground and rolls to his feet, gripping his Daystick in his hands as he does so. 38 As Dredd gets to his feet and Robocop flies at him again, the Judge suddenly swings his club and bashes Robocop to the side; the officer flies into the side of a building and falls down onto his feet, whereupon Dredd immediately tosses a grenade-like object his way. Upon contact with the Cyborg Cop, the device explodes, showering him with foam that immediately solidifies into a rock-strong trap. Murphy merely looks at the foam, and then starts to walk forward; it cracks, then falls to pieces around him as he literally steps out of the trap with his weapon arm outstretched. He fires a powerful shot, but Dredd somersaults underneath the large round; it flies behind him and decimates a portion of a building as the Judge closes the gap on the cop. 30 With his fist raised, Dredd throws a punch, only for Robocop to catch it in his bare hand. Joseph grits his teeth and punches his opponent in the abdomen repeatedly, to no avail before Robocop knocks him backwards with a headbutt. As Murphy advances, Dredd opts for the more pragmatic approach and aims his gun for a headshot; before he can pull the trigger, Robocop swats the arm aside, and uses his other fist to punch Dredd in the gut twice; on the second time, the drive from Robocop’s arm slips out, stabbing Dredd in the chest; the pain is enough for the Judge to finally aim his gun at Robocop’s shoulder and fire; the damage is superficial, but it separates the two with a small burst. 21 An ordinance grenade slides out of Robocop’s leg into his hand, and he tosses it at Dredd, cranking it up to level five in his visor. Dredd dodges, but the grenade sticks to the wall behind him. Robocop: Check... Murphy is cut off with a shot to the helmet from Dredd, who punches into the concrete wall around the grenade; ripping out a chunk of stone with the explosive stuck to it, he tosses it back to sender. Robocop instantly braces for the attack with his iron bolts on his feet, and when Dredd detonates the grenade with a shot, it blows up in Robocop’s face violently. He still stands, but with the blast heavily weakening him, he slowly falls down onto his back. 13 As Judge Dredd marches up towards him, Robocop aims his pistol; having none of it, the Law stomps his foot down on Murphy’s wrist before blowing off his hand with the Lawgiver. 10 (Murphy's Death. 1:47-1:57) Enraged, Murphy sums up the last of his strength to throw Dredd off of him. The Judge flies back a few feet as Robocop starts to get up, but by the time he’s ready, Dredd is already on his feet again. Another blast from the Lawgiver takes off Robocop’s entire arm at the shoulder, leaving him writhing. Dredd is relentless in his final assault, and continues to fire more bullets at Robocop; they hit his more armoured chest, but with their piercing properties, they put more and more holes into the officer’s body as his systems begin to fail. 3'' '''Dredd': Hotshot. Upon Joseph’s command, the Lawgiver flashes red and fires a sparking round into Robocop; it enters through one of the bullet wounds and ignites inside his body finally finishing off Alex Murphy for a second time. 'K.O!!!' (Murphy's Death, 1:57-2:07, fade to silence) Robocop’s face glows white and red as his insides start burning; smoke, and soon flames, poor out of his wounds and mechanical limbs, and he soon collapses to the ground completely lifeless. Dredd surveys the situation, and looks up; aside from the flickering flames, the cityscape is completely silent. Taking out a remote from his belt, Joseph presses a button; a siren is heard, and the flash of his headlights illuminates the overpass exit before the Lawmaster rides out remotely. With one last look at Robocop, Dredd mounts his ride, and prepares to roll back into the tunnel to finish the job. After revving it up, he pauses for a split second, before suddenly drawing his Lawgiver and firing a shot towards a building penthouse across the street. (I Am The Law, 0:00-0:06) The bullet sails through the skull of OCP executive Dick Jones, leaving him lying in his chair while Dredd rides back into the tunnel on the streets below. Results (I Am The Law, 2:08) Announcer: THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... JUDGE DREDD!!! Misc. *For the rest of MP999's Season Three, click here: User:MP999 *For MP999's Death Battles, click here Category:MP999 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun Fights Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017 Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees